


A close Friendship

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Buck had really liked Tk, the pair had formed a fast friendship when they meet during the wildfire and although they lived far away from each other they had exchanged numbers and continued to talk.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	A close Friendship

Buck had really liked Tk, the pair had formed a fast friendship when they meet during the wildfire and although they lived far away from each other they had exchanged numbers and continued to talk.

In many ways Tk had become the person he could talk to about his feelings that wasn’t his therapist. He guesses it was easy as he didn’t know Tk anywhere near as much as he knew his team and talking to someone you trusted but didn’t see as part of your family, always seemed to be a little easier for Buck.

It also helped that a lot of Tk’s story’s, a lot of his past, was just as bad if not worse than his own was. They both seemed to have a lot in common and although it would be almost a year before they ever saw each other in person again they grew close.

And it turned into a friendship they both cared about a lot. A friendship that did both men a whole lot of good.

The next time they were able to meet up again was almost a year later when Tk and Carlos took their first holiday together, the two men deciding to head over to LA and spend one day catching up with the members of the 118 that Tk had meet at the wildfire.

“Hey.” Tk smiled as he walked into the firehouse spotting Buck almost straight away. “Evan.”

“Tyler.” Buck nodded at the older man as he walked over to pull him into a quick hug. “And you must be Carlos.”

“I am.” Carlos confirmed with a small nod reaching over to shake the older man’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you Buck.”

“So have I.” Buck agreed turning around and shouting. “Tk’s here!”

It wasn’t that long till Eddie and Hen were making their way around the fire truck and walking over to pull Tk in for a quick hug and make their small introductions to Carlos.

“Tk, Carlos this is Chimney and our Captain Bobby.” Buck introduced when the other two member of their team walked over to them.

“Nice to meet you.” Bobby smiled over at the two men. “I’m about to make lunch if you two want to join us.”

Tk looked over at his boyfriend for a second and when he got a small nod from the other man he turned back to Bobby with a small grateful smile on his face. “We would love to stay. Thank you Captain.”

“Come on kitchen’s up here.” Buck nodded towards the stairs before he started to walk over there, Tk and Carlos following slowly behind him. “So what have the two of you been doing here in LA?” Buck asked once the three of them were sat on the sofa’s everyone else having either gone off to finish the job they were doing or to help Bobby with lunch.

“Not much.” Tk shrugged as he leaned back on the sofa. “Mostly just spending time in the hotel so far. They have a really nice pool and yesterday after the plan we didn’t really feel like doing all that much.”

“What have you got planned, anything fun?” Buck smile grew a little as he watched Eddie walk up the stairs and walk over to grab a drink from the fridge.

Tk noticing the look on the older fire fighters face turned around in his seat to see Eddie now talking to Bobby. “Did you two finally sort out your shit?”

“What?” Buck asked confused his attention snappy back down to Tk and Carlos.

“You and Eddie, did you finally sort out your shit?” Tk elaborated with a small smirk.

“What do you mean sort out our shit?” Buck asked even more confused that he had been a second ago.

“You and Eddie. Whatever was going on between you two, pretty much everyone could see that it was more than just friendship. Mateo thought you were married from your Insta photos.” Tk explained his own face morphing into a confused look.

“Eddie and I are just friends.” Buck told him even though the words were starting to sound forced even to his own ears.

“Of course you are.” TK confirmed with a small nod, deciding it was probably best to leave the conversation here and let Buck work out it for himself. “Do you know of anything we can do while here. You know not the normally touristy things?”

Buck was quick to take Tk’s change in conversation and the three men continued to chat about what fun stuff could be done while in LA until lunch was ready and they went to join the other’s at the table.

**********************************************************************************

After his meeting with Tk, Buck couldn’t seem to stop thinking about what was really going on between him and Eddie.

In the last couple of months Buck had started to realise that some of the stuff he and Eddie did together was defiantly not something people who were only friends did together. And that maybe the strong feelings he had for the older man was more than just friendship.

But he had never for a second considered that Eddie could also have those feelings for him. The other man had never shown any sign of also liking men. But if Tk and the rest of the 118 had seen something between them then maybe there was just a small chance those feelings were there on both ends.

But Buck also didn’t think there was any chance he would ever do something about them. Eddie was the closest friend he had ever had and he didn’t ever want to compromise it, not ever. He wasn’t willing to risk what they already had for something a little more.

And then only a month later, something happened, something that changed his mind. Eddie meet someone, a man, and Buck couldn’t hold it back anymore.

So after Eddie’s second date with the guy he showed up at the older man’s house and he finally told him. And instead of getting rejected or losing the best friend he had ever had, Eddie smiled at him and walked forwards holding his hands on either side of Buck’s face and lent in to kiss him.

Buck had been quick to kiss back and before either of them knew it everything seemed to be in place. They both knew that they had waited way too long to finally sort out there shit, but now that they had. They were happier than either of them had been in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
